Wake Up Call
by Druja
Summary: The day the Yaoi Fanclub at Duel Academy began was the same day Jaden chased Jesse into their classroom jacketless and covered in water.


It was the first class of the day, and Syrus was sitting calmly in his seat waiting for his best friend. His light blue hair was swerving side to side as he watched the doors around the room, waiting for a sign of a brunette Slifer student to come racing in.

"Where is he?" He wondered out loud. "I mean, he may sleep through classes but at least he shows up."

"I wouldn't worry too much about the Sarge." Hasselberry said, grinning in amusement. "I'm sure he was hanging out with Jesse or somethin'."

Syrus felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of his best friend hanging out with the new transfer student. "He's been spending a lot of time with that transfer, hasn't he?" He said, trying his best not to sound bitter.

If Alexis picked up on it, she didn't show it. "Yeah. But they're like twins, Sy. They both met someone who has communicated with duel spirits all their lives, which is probably really exciting for both of them."

Syrus hesitantly nodded in understanding. "I suppose."

Chazz scoffed from behind him. "Besides that though, they're both way too excited about everything. And they both have fun doing anything. And they're both idiots. They are basically the same person but with different colored hair."

Syrus heard a chuckle from a ways away and saw Jim and Axel sharing a look with one another and nodding in agreement. "He's kinda right." Jim spoke, smiling. "It wouldn't surprise me if they both slept in talking about dueling strategies. Jesse's missing too."

The group of friends smiled at the statement, and Syrus turned to look at the wall clock across the room. It was two minutes before class started. Syrus frowned. _'Guess they're not gonna sh-'_

"JESSE ANDERSON GET BACK HERE."

"Catch me if ya can, Jay!"

Every head in the room quickly swiveled around to the door at the bottom right of the classroom, to the left of the teacher's podium. Multiple, hurried footsteps were heard approaching the doorway, and made a small hesitation before the door opened with a bang.

Running in came the teal-haired transfer Jesse Anderson, his hair wild and his breath labored like he ran across the island. The biggest grin was stretched across his handsome face, and it wasn't just any, "wow-that-duel-was-so-fun!" type of grin, Syrus noted with some surprise. It was a _shit-eating grin_ , and Syrus didn't have to wait long to wonder why the usually shy Jesse was grinning that way before Jaden came running in after him.

Jaden, like Jesse, looked like he had run for a few miles- with his hair out of place and his breath loud and hard. However, unlike Jesse, Jaden was missing his school jacket, and instead just wearing a plain black t-shirt. This wasn't so weird for Syrus, because he had seen Jaden without his jacket before early in the morning when they shared a room, but he could tell some people were immediately thrown off.

He's also pretty sure he heard a few people suck in a couple of breaths and whisper about how good Jaden looked in just a plain t-shirt. And that his hair looked good wet.

It took a second, but Syrus noticed that Jaden's hair was indeed wet. As was his shoulders. And his entire upper body.

It took another second to realize that Jaden was still running towards Jesse, who's hesitation with the door had caused him to slow down and be within pouncing range.

And that's exactly what Jaden did.

Jesse let out a small shriek as Jaden tackled him to the ground, wrestling him a few feet away from the teacher's podium. The rest of the class only stared as Syrus and the rest of their friends hurried out of their seats and towards the two boys, wondering what the hell was going on.

But before anyone could reach them, they suddenly stopped fighting. Jaden had pinned Jesse to the ground, his hands supporting himself on Jesse's shoulders while his legs straddled his waist. They were both breathing hard, clearly tired from running and wrestling. After a moment, before Syrus or Hasselberry or anybody else could start asking questions, a small drop of water from one of Jaden's bangs fell on to Jesse's cheek.

Jaden snorted.

Jesse started chuckling.

And pretty soon both boys dissolved into a pit of laughter, with Jaden still pinning Jesse down with his body, his hold loosened. Jesse had his head laid back against the ground, his eyes shut tight as he gasped for breath and just kept laughing and laughing, like he hadn't just been pinned to the ground by his friend, and Jaden had his head against Jesse's chest, his shoulders shaking in amusement like he hadn't been the one doing the pinning, and his friends and the rest of the class just stayed on the sidelines wondering what the hell was going on.

And once they were done laughing, Chazz seemed to be the first one to break their moment by asking, "So what the hell was that?"

Syrus couldn't think Jaden's smile could get wider. "This _nerd_ -" Jaden chuckled, pointing at Jesse, who was still underneath him."-dumped a bucket of water on me this morning!"

"Wait, what?!" Syrus's eyes widened, his gaze turning to Jesse questioningly, who just held a sheepish smile.

Chazz and Hassleberry started laughing, Alexis was giggling, Jim was smirking and Jaden tried to hold some sort of expression of annoyance but everyone could tell it was hard to hold it. The rest of the class was laughing as well, amused that something so sudden happened that morning.

Jesse looked up at Jaden. "I needed you to wake up, Jay. We were going to be late for class!"

Jaden turned his mock-glare towards Jesse. "Couldn't you find some other way to wake me up? I'm sure it's not that hard to-"

"It is." Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, and Jesse said at the same time, causing them to laugh again.

Jaden just grinned. "Okay, you're right." He paused a moment, before putting his hand over his heart dramatically. "I'm hurt though, Jesse."

His friend sat up a little, supporting his upper body with his arms as Jaden continued to sit on his waist. "And why's that?"

"I thought we were supposed to be alike." He said, sadly. "I don't know if I can be twins with someone who cares so much about class."

Jesse just smiled. "You don't need to worry about that. I _don't_ care about class. At least, not that much."

Jaden stared at him. "You...don't?"

"Nope. I usually sleep in a lot too."

Jaden paused. "Then... why did you go so far as to dump a bucket of water on me in order to not be late?"

Ah, there it was. That shit-eating grin. It was back.

"I guess I just wanted an excuse to dump a bucket of ice-cold water on ya."

Everyone was silent. Jesse kept that grin on his face as Jaden looked at him with his face void of emotion. After a moment, everyone started to laugh again, but Jaden just continued to stare at Jesse until the latter became a little uncomfortable with his stare.

"Uh... Jay?" Jesse asked, one teal eyebrow raised. Jaden didn't respond. Syrus saw him slowly reach behind his back, where something seemed to be clipped to his pants. "Jay, uh... if it bothered you that much, I can dry your sheets for ya. I didn't mean for it-"

 _Splash!_

Jesse looked up shocked at Jaden to see an empty water bottle being held upside down above his head, still dripping some of it's contents onto Jesse's nose.

Syrus thinks he knows where Jesse got that grin from, because Jaden was wearing it as he threw the water bottle behind him, not taking his eyes away from the priceless look on Jesse's face.

To rub salt into the wound, he pointed two fingers at Jesse's face and winked at him.

"Gotcha."

And by this point everyone was dying of laughter, gasping and clutching at their sides. So no one really had enough energy to stop Jesse from tackling Jaden to the floor and begin their wrestling match again, both boys laughing along with their friends as they rolled around on the floor.

"Where did you even get that water bottle?!"

"I grabbed it before I left!"

"And you couldn't grab your jacket?!"

"It was revenge or style, Jess! It can't always be both!"

Of course everyone was in a classroom, so it should've been no surprise when Dr. Crowler finally showed up. But by the time he walked through the door- the same one Jesse had come racing in through- and saw two boys wrestling near his podium and everyone laughing their heads off, he still managed to shock quite a few people when he began yelling.

"What in the world is going on here?!" He cried out, standing still near the doorway. Jesse and Jaden heard him and immediately launched to their feet, slightly breathless.

Jaden's eyes widened at seeing Crowler. He made a small squeak before turning his back towards the blonde teacher.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Syrus asked, surprised. Jaden looked at him with a smile.

"Maybe he won't recognize me without my jacket on?"

Crowler hurried towards them, stomping angrily. "Jaden Yuki! _Don't act like I can't see-_ whoa!"

It was funny how the the next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. Crowler, angry and annoyed, stomped his way towards Jaden, who still had his back turned, only to trip on the very same water bottle Jaden threw behind him a few minutes ago. The result causing him to push Jaden forward, who, in turn, slipped on the water on the floor, making him fall on Jesse, who also slipped and fell on the ground.

And the entire reason this day was so memorable, was because out of every single way those two could've landed, destiny* decided to make them land in the most stereotypical way any story could end.

With their lips connected, and their eyes wide in shock.

The next day, three pictures circled around the school, courtesy of the school's new unofficial Yaoi/Shounen-ai Fanclub- the first one being Jaden pinning Jesse to the ground with his head against his chest as Jesse laughed, the second one was with a wet-haired Jaden straddling a grinning Jesse, and the third and final one being a shot of the boys lip-locking it on the floor, their eyes closed with Jesse's arms wrapped around Jaden's waist, and Dr. Crowler laying in pain on the floor behind them.

* * *

 **Yes I am well aware I used the Japanese catchphrase. It just fit a lot better than "that's game" so screw the rules I'm the author.**

 ***and by destiny I mean me.**


End file.
